List of human characters in Wild Kratts
Wild Kratts is a Canadian-American children's television series created by the Kratt brothers, Chris Kratt and Martin Kratt. The series' human characters include the Wild Kratts crew, the recurring villains, the Wild Kratts kids, and a handful of minor characters. The show's main characters are the five members of the Wild Kratts crew (also known as the Wild Kratts), who include the show's two protagonists, Chris Kratt (Chris Kratt) and Martin Kratt (Martin Kratt). The other three are Aviva Corcovado (Athena Karkanis), an inventor, Koki (Heather Bambrick), a computer expert and mechanic, and Jimmy Z (Jonathan Malen), a pilot and assistant. The Wild Kratts often come face to face with the show's six recurring villains, who include rival inventor Zach Varmitech (Zachary Bennett), fashion designer Donita Donata (Eva Almos) and her henchman, Dabio (Cory Doran), Chef Gourmand (Zachary Bennett), and developer Paisley Paver (Julie Lemieux) and her henchman, Rex (Cory Doran). Often the Wild Kratts seek the help of children called "Wild Kratts kids," who help the Wild Kratts from their homes however they can. Main characters Chris Kratt Chris Kratt, voiced by Chris Kratt, is one of the two Kratt brothers, who are the protagonists of Wild Kratts. Characterized by the color green, Chris is the more methodical of the two and likes to take his time to think of a plan before taking action. Chris is an experienced climber. Martin Kratt Martin Kratt, voiced by Martin Kratt, is one of the two Kratt brothers, who are the protagonists of Wild Kratts. Characterized by the color blue, Martin is more of the jokester of the two and is rushing, impulsive, emotional, and disorganized, but knows when to be serious. In contrast to his brother's climbing skills, Martin is an experienced swimmer. Aviva Corcovado Aviva Corcovado, voiced by Athena Karkanis, is an Hispanic woman and second in command to Chris and Martin. She is an inventor who designs all the equipment the Wild Kratts use, which are usually nature inspired. Aviva is often overconfident in her abilities and is very competitive, but she is overall very cooperative with her teammates. Koki Koki, voiced by Heather Bambrick, is an African woman who manages the communication system of the Wild Kratts' mobile headquarters, the Tortuga, keeping in touch with Chris and Martin throughout their missions and researching animals for them. She also receives messages from other people who want to communicate with the Wild Kratts, and intercepts messages sent by others, usually the villains. Koki has a very sassy personality and is not afraid to speak what is on her mind. Jimmy Z Jimmy Z, voiced by Jonathan Malen, is a Caucasian man whose main job is piloting the Tortuga. His other jobs are teleporting items to the Kratt brothers with his videogame controller, an item he is extremely attached to, and helping Aviva with her inventions by acting as a test subject. He is not as knowledgeable about animals as the rest of the Wild Kratts crew and is often unsure of their characteristics and abilities, so he asks the rest of the Wild Kratts crew to clarify for him. Jimmy is easily freaked out and often feels anxious when he and his teammates end up in a risky situation. Villains Zach Varmitech Zach Varmitech, voiced by Zachary Bennett, is an inventor who has a rivalry with Aviva and the Kratt brothers. Zach often attempts to steal the Wild Kratts' technology and to turn animals into robots. Zach is smug and egotistic, claiming to be "greater" and "better" than than Aviva at inventing and priding himself at any given opportunity. He is also the source of many of the show's gags, the most prominent of which involves him referring to the Wild Kratts as the "Wild Ratts," with the Wild Kratts usually correcting him. Donita Donata Donita Donata, voiced by Eva Almos, is a fashion designer who is always setting trends. After using a paralyzing beam called a Pose Beam to freeze animals alive, she either uses the animals as jewelry or clothing, or enter them into fashion shows to sell. She is impatient, easily angered, and easily gets frustrated, especially around her henchman, Dabio. Dabio Dabio, voiced by Cory Doran, is Donita Donata's henchman, doing whatever she tells him to do. He is exceedingly incompetent, failing in even the simplest of tasks. He is also unintelligent, and due to it, he is extremely patient, cheerful, and childlike, even under Donita's dictating ways. Gaston Gourmand Gaston Gourmand, voiced by Zachary Bennett, is a chef who uses wild animals, preferably rare, endangered, or both, as ingredients in his dishes. He uses hunting skills, an array of kitchen utensils, and his abnormally large nose to seek out and capture animals. Gourmand is clever and cunning, and has a strong yet dark sense of humor; he enjoys putting the Wild Kratts into bad situations and watching them suffer. Paisley Paver Paisley Paver, voiced by Julie Lemieux, is the CEO of Pave Nature Incorporated, a land development company that conceives construction projects on pristine environments. She relies on her henchman, Rex, to run her fleet of paving machines. She is highly germaphobic, hating things that she considers dirty and even freaks out at just stepping on grass. She often chooses rather inconvenient locations for her projects such as remote islands or in the middle of an Indian jungle, but she belives that if the project is completed, then people will come to use it. Rex Rex, voiced by Cory Doran, is Paisley Paver's henchman, and is always enthusiastic about using Paisley's paving machines to lay pavement. He sometimes points out that Paisley's projects might not have many customers due to the locations she tries to build them on, but he doesn't care as long as he gets to pave. Minor characters Wild Kratts kids Ellie Ellie, voiced by Rachel Marcus, is a girl from Wild Kratts Team North America. Katie Katie, voiced by Paige Roughley, Addison Holley, Amariah Faulkner, Noa Ronen, and Halle Nunes,Wild Kratts Alaska: Hero's Journey is a girl from Wild Kratts Team North America. Nua Nua, voiced by Athena Karkanis and T.J. McGibbon, is a girl from Wild Kratts Team North America. Aidan Aidan, voiced by Aidan Kratt, is a boy from Wild Kratts Team North America. Gavin Gavin, voiced by Gavin Kratt, is a boy from Wild Kratts Team North America. Kenny Kenny, voiced by Cory Doran, is a boy from Wild Kratts Team Australia. Nina Nina, voiced by Maya Lowe and Emilia McCarthy, is a girl from Wild Kratts Team South America. Jenny Jenny, voiced by Paige Roughley and Jordana Blake, is a girl from Wild Kratts Team North America. Ronan Ronan, voiced by Ronan Kratt, is a boy from Wild Kratts Team North America. Yi Yi, voiced by Emilia McCarthy, is a girl from Wild Kratts Team Asia. Javier Javier, voiced by Charles Vandervaart, is a boy from Wild Kratts Team North America. Nolan Nolan, voiced by Nolan Kratt, is a boy from Wild Kratts Team North America. Patricia Patricia, voiced by Fireese Berg and Emilia McCarthy, is a girl from Wild Kratts Team Africa. Sani Sani, voiced by Zoe Fraser and Makenna Beatty, is a girl from Wild Kratts Team North America. Duyi Duyi, voiced by Park Lauzon, is a boy from Wild Kratts Team Asia. Mala Mala, voiced by Diya Kittur, is a girl from Wild Kratts Team Asia. Ava Ava, voiced by Lauren Jacques, is a girl from Wild Kratts Team North America. Evan Evan, voiced by Jaden Alter, is a boy from Wild Kratts Team North America. Leoni Leoni, voiced by Lynsey Pham, is a girl from Wild Kratts Team Europe. Other minor characters Mom Kratt Mom Kratt, voiced by Kristen Smith, is the mother of the Kratt brothers. Mom Mom, voiced by Heather Bambrick, is the mother of Wild Kratts kids Gavin and Ronan. Great Great Granddaddy Gourmand Great Great Granddaddy Gourmand, voiced by Zachary Bennett, is an ancestor of Gourmand. Shonita Donata Shonita Donata, voiced by Eva Almos, is an ancestor of Donita Donata. Shabio Shabio, voiced by Cory Doran, is an ancestor of Dabio. Bamboo Collector The Bamboo Collector, voiced by Jonathan Malen, is a man. Reporter The reporter, voiced by Jenna Warren, is a girl for Kids News who debuted in the episode "Golden Snub Nosed Monkey Man". References Human characters in Wild Kratts Category:Humans